Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
Scorpion jest nieumarłym wojownikiem ninja i jednym z głównych bohaterów/antybohaterów w serii Mortal Kombat. Nawet jeśli jest neutralne nastawiony, to dokonał pewnych antagonistycznych działań. Charakterystyka Wygląd Scorpion został przedstawiony na wiele różnych sposobów w całej serii Mortal Kombat, ale najczęściej jest pokazywany w żółtym stroju ninja z czarnymi spodniami, paskiem i podkoszulkiem oraz z żółtą maską nałożoną na twarz. Od czasu do czasu ma też dwa miecze na plecach. Osobowość Początkowo Scorpiona można było opisać jako ucieleśnienie zemsty i nienawiści. Jego wendetta przeciwko tym, którzy go skrzywdzili, napędzała większość jego wcześniejszych motywacji w serii. Jego głód zemsty był tak wielki, że służył zarówno stronie dobra jak i zła, tylko dla osiągnięcia własnych celów. Jednak był on tak naprawdę widziany jako zniewolony we wrogiej frakcji, szczególnie u Quan Chi. O ile jego zewnętrzny wygląd wywołuje groźną atmosferę, nie jest on z natury zły. Scorpion jest pod względem moralnym raczej neutralną postacią, ponieważ jego osobiste cele mają dla niego większe znaczenie niż rzeczy takie jak losy królestw i będzie służyć każdej ze stron z wyjątkowo egoistyczną nadzieją na ich osiągnięcie. Scorpion nie jest jednak całkowicie pozbawiony serca, ponieważ ma swoją opiekuńczą i honorową stronę jako Hanzo Hasahi, jego pierwotna ludzka strona, która jednak jest pochowana i stłumiona raz po raz z powodu jego żądzy zemsty. Bardzo kochał swoją żonę Harumi oraz syna Satoshi i miał dobre stosunki ze swoim klanem Shirai Ryu. Ale kiedy on, jego klan i rodzina zostali zmasakrowani przez ich odwiecznych rywali - Lin Kuei, Hanzo odrodził się jako mściwy demon znany wszystkim jako Scorpion. Umiejętności Kiedy był człowiekiem, słynął ze swojej niesamowitej, niemal oślepiającej szybkości i umiejętności w zabijaniu. Ale kiedy został przywrócony jako demon, zyskał zdolność kontrolowania ognia, teleportowania się i wysuwania kunai (nazywanego "włócznią") z dłoni, wystrzeliwanego w kierunku przeciwnika niczym harpun i przyciągającego go na jego pozycję. Wykonując ten ruch Scorpion zawsze krzyczy "CHODŹ TU!". Może też sprawić, że jego czaszka zacznie płonąć i ziać ogniem. Ma także bardzo dużą siłę, podobnie jak większość postaci w Mortal Kombat i jest zdolny do odrywania kończyn bez większego problemu. Może także doznać niesamowitej ilości obrażeń, wytrzymać złamanie karku, dźgnięcie swoich narządów i wyłupienie oczu. W niektórych wcieleniach, w tym w filmach, kunai Scorpiona przypomina szkielet węża ze szczęką pełną ostrych kłów. Ciekawostki * W Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, znajduje się humorystyczna wstawka wideo pt. Cooking with Scorpion. * Damnation Charcoal to kolejna, choć fikcyjna, zabawna reklama z udziałem Scorpiona. * Scorpion jest jedną z najpopularniejszych postaci w serii Mortal Kombat, częściowo dzięki temu, że ma najbardziej ludzką osobowość, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich szlachetnych i dobrych oraz wszystkich złych i okrutnych postaci. * Scorpion pojawia się w każdej generacji gier Mortal Kombat, z wyjątkiem wersji Game.com oryginalnej trylogii. * Ma jedyne Hara-Kiri, w którym nie ma krwi. * Ed Boon przyznał w różnych wywiadach, że Scorpion jest jego ulubioną postacią i że każda gra bez niego wydaje się niekompletna. * Jego postawa bojowa we wcześniejszych grach jest nawiązaniem do jego imienia, a jego podniesione ramię pełniło rolę „ogona skorpiona”. * Prawdziwe imię Scorpiona może nawiązywać do Hanza Hattori, prawdziwego samuraja i potencjalnego ninja. * Scorpion pojawił się w bijatyce w uniwersum DC - Injustice: Gods Among Us jako gość specjalny. Ta gra również została stworzona przez ludzi, odpowiedzialnych za Mortal Kombat (2011). * Jak widać w Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance jako ukryte wideo, Scorpion ma swój własny program kulinarny. Galeria Plik:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).jpg|Scorpion w filmie Mortal Kombat Plik:Scorpion in Annihalation.png Plik:Scorpion (cartoon).jpg|Scorpion w wersji animowanej Plik:Scorpion Animation.jpg Plik:Render-1-.jpg|Scorpion w Mortal Kombat vs DC Plik:B966bc583d5919470394e60e3967208c.png|Scorpion w Mortal Kombat (2011) Plik:Versusscorpionmk9.png Plik:Scorpion in Injustice Gods Among Us.png|Scorpion w Injustice: Gods Among Us Plik:Scorpion MKX Render.png|Scorpion w Mortal Kombat X Plik:Mortal kombat x-big 6.jpg Plik:Mortal Kombat X Scorpion.jpg Plik:8vETp8u.jpg Plik:Scorpion MK11.jpg|Scorpion w Mortal Kombat 11 Plik:Mk11 scorpion.jpg Linki zewnętrzne * Scorpion na Bohaterowie wiki. Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Mortal Kombat Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Maskotki Kategoria:Nieśmiertelni Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z gier Kategoria:Antybohaterowie Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Przyjaciel bohatera Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Nemezis Kategoria:Arcywrogowie Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Ninja en:Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Kategoria:Nieumarli Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Szkielety Kategoria:Status zależny od wersji Kategoria:Typ zależny od wersji Kategoria:Wskrzeszeni Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Crossoverów Kategoria:Pionki Kategoria:Nawróceni Kategoria:Małżonkowie Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Fałszywie uprzejmi Kategoria:Obrońcy Kategoria:Przeklęte dusze Kategoria:Dysocjacyjni Kategoria:Rodzice Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Książkowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z bajek Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Science Fantasy Kategoria:Komiksowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Prawa ręka Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Kozły ofiarne Kategoria:Injustice Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Mistrzowie bohatera Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z alternatywnych rzeczywistości Kategoria:Skorumpowani urzędnicy Kategoria:Status zależny od wyboru gracza Kategoria:Żywiołowi Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z filmów akcji Kategoria:Serialowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Źli wbrew własnej woli Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action